Joseph Odom: The Red Curse
Joseph Odom: The Red Curse known in Japan as "Josefu Odomu: Dangerous Power Red Curse" (ジョセフ・オドム：危険な力ｒｅｄ ｃｕｒｓｅ Josefu odomu: Kiken'na-ryoku red curse') is the 13th Mainline Joseph Odom Action-Adventure, Drama, Role-Playing Video Game released on October 23, 2018 Main The Red Curse Story Arc 1: Can you save Joseph, Nina? Joseph Odom: The Red Curse Story Arc 1: Can You Save Joseph, Nina? known in Japan as "Josefu Odomu: Dangerous Power Red Curse - Nina, Can you Save Josefu? (ジョセフ・オドム：危険な力ｒｅｄ ｃｕｒｓｅ- ストーリーアーク1：ニーナ、ジョセフを救えますか？ Josefu odomu: Kiken'na-ryoku red curse - sutōrīāku 1: Nīna, Josefu o sukuemasu ka) is the first story arc where Nina comes to Rable Falls to only find out that something not right. The Red Curse Story Arc 2: Joseph and The Shadow Clock Joseph Odom: The Red Curse Story Arc 2: Joseph and The Showdow Clock known in Japan as "Josefu Odomu: Dangerous Power Red Curse - Josefu and Shadow Clock (ジョセフ・オドム：危険な力ｒｅｄ ｃｕｒｓｅ- ストーリーアーク2：ジョセフとシャドークロック Josefu odomu: Kiken'na-ryoku red curse - sutōrīāku 2: Josefu to shadōkurokku)is the second story arc where Joseph must defeat the shadows inside the Shadow Clock to restore the world. DLC DLC 01: The Dream (2018) Joseph Odom: The Red Curse - The Dream known in Japan as "Josefu Odomu: Dangerous Power Red Curse - Dark Realm Enternal Aftermath Master" (ジョセフ・オドム：危険な力ｒｅｄ ｃｕｒｓｅ ー ダークレルム永遠の余波マスター Josefu odomu: Kiken'na-ryoku red curse - dākurerumu eien no yoha masutā) is anExpansion Pack followiing Joseph to stop the red curse. along with Cenay helping. the Expansion Pack launched on October 25, 2018 DLC 02: The Water (2019) Joseph Odom: The Red Curse Part 2 - The Water known in Japan as "Josefu Odomu: Dangerous Power Red Curse P2 - Wait After the Eternal Sea(ジョセフ・オドム：危険な力ｒｅｄ ｃｕｒｓｅ「ｐ２」 ー 永遠の海の後に待つ Josefu odomu: Kiken'na-ryoku red curse p2 - Eien no umi no nochi ni matsu) is an Expansion Pack following to help a Girl Name Queen Fuka and King Kujira on deafeating a whole new monsters in Mer Poisson (うみさかな Umi Sakana) the game released in 2019 for Gamestation Firestorm Port The Red Curse Rainbow Joseph Odom: The Red Curse Rainbow known in Japan as "Josefu Odomu: Dangerous Power Red Curse Remix (ジョセフ・オドム：危険な力危険な力ｒｅｄ ｃｕｒｓｅー リミックス Josefu odomu: Kiken'na-ryoku red curse ̄ Rimikkusu) is an upcoming Port of Joseph Odom: The Red Curse and launched on G5 on January 29, 2019 and on Mobile on December 20, 2018. the game adds Miku for Story Arc 1, 2, and 3, abnd Butterball in Story Arc 1 Unlock Modes Joseph Odom: The Red Curse - New Game + (Restart Mode) Joseph Odom: The Red Curse - New Game + (Restart Mode) canb be unlocked by completeing Part 1 and Part 2. in New Game + Restart Mode everyone's memories has been erased and you play as Joseph and defeat Possessed for good. leading to the True Ending Spinoff The Red Curse for Gamestation Hand Joseph Odom: The Red Curse for Gamestation Hand Known in Japan as "Josefu Odomu: Dangerous Power Red Curse for Gamestation Te ( ジョセフ・オドム：危険な力ｒｅｄ ｃｕｒｓｅ for ゲームステーションテ Josefu odomu: Kiken'na-ryoku red curse fō gēmusutēshonte) is an upcoming 1st Person Role-Playing Video Game set to release on April 12, 2019 in Japan and April 27, 2019 in NA and PAL The Red Curse Story Arc 1: Can You Save Joseph, Nina? Endings The Red Curse Story Arc 2: The Shadow of Soul Endings The Red Curse New Game + (Restart) NOTE: THIS ENDING REQUIRES TO BEAT THE RED CURSE PART 1 AND PART 2. The Red Curse DLC 01: The Dreams Ending Companions Social Link Sequel on June 13, 2019 KICHO revealed that The Joseph Odom Inc Team A is working on a mainline sequel for Joseph Odom: The Red Curse. a release date was not annouced. on December 13, 2019 KICHO released anorther teaser during the Gamestation Expo, confirming the game will release in 2021 on Gamestation Firestorm and Gamestation Mobile Jr. the Game also confirmed that Joseph will return as an antagonist once again. Minions Lang Joseph Odom: The Red Curse The Dream Category:LR STUDIOS GAMES